Shall We Dance?
by AverageSinfster
Summary: Niten wants to learn how to ballroom dance since he never learned how. Aoife offers him lessons. Will he accept the offer or not?


"I wish I would've seen that movie when I had the chance." Niten said to no one in particular. He was looking into a television shop window where on the screens they were showing the movie, The King and I. "And why didn't you?" Aoife questioned. "We had other things to attend to at the time, remember?" The Japanese man turned his head toward the redhead. She nodded.

Obsidian eyes turned back to the screen. "The dance sequence is about to start," Aoife foretold, and it did. "Have you seen this movie without me?" She sighed, "I've only seen a couple of parts of it, you know we don't have a tv."

"I wish I would've learned hot to dance like that. It looks fun." Niten stared almost dreamily at the screens on the opposite side. He enjoyed watching men and girls ballroom dance and wanted to learn how but there was always something that blocked him from doing so. In fact, there was a lot of things he wanted to do but hadn't the time and here he thought being immortal he would.

"I can teach you." The woman offered. It was surprising at first. Niten didn't think that Aoife would know how to dance, but that was one of the many things he admired about her. She was full of surprises.

"I learned how to dance like that from a duke I met long ago. Come on now just follow me." Aoife held Niten's hands in hers.

"Do all royalty dance like this?" He asked.

"Hmm, I believe so. It is a classic dance routine."

Speaking of royalty, did you hear of England's new Queen?"

"Yes, I did read about it in the newspaper. Elizabeth will make a fine Queen."

"Her coronation was amazing I heard."

"Well it has to be since she is the new monarch you know! Wait, we're getting off track. In learning how to ballroom dance, you must move your feet like this." The duo looked down at her feet as they moved elegantly in place on the sidewalk. "Now copy that." Aoife ordered. Niten copied her moves. "Good, now sometimes people say things to make them remember the steps." "So you mean when they are doing each step they say something to help them remember? Like 1,2,3?" Niten demonstrated while moving his feet again.

"You catch on quickly. Now let's both try. And 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3. Yes just like that!" They gracefully danced in one place on the side walk. "And 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1...I lost count," He looked at her again, "Oh now I remember! Let's try again." Their hands still clasped together.

And 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3,4.

"Where did the four come from Niten?" Her sentence looked like a question but was said in an entirely different tone. "My apologies, Let's try it again."

And 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3. Niten stopped, not focusing on his feet anymore as he looked into Aoife's emerald eyes. "There's something wrong. They do not dance like this." Their hand sun clasped. "What do you mean, of course they dance like this!" The redhead's accent thickened slightly. "No, they don't hold each other's hands." There was a long silence. No, they didn't just hold hands. The man would have his hand gently placed on the girl's waist while she held his other hand with her right. That was the proper way. After seconds of what seemed like minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Aoife nodded in agreement, "No they do not dance like that." Niten nodded but said nothing. He slowly put his hand on her waist. As he was saying nothing, his expression said another, he was unsure if it was alright for them to be this close. Aoife saw this. She gently clasped his free hand as if to say 'Yes, this is alright.' "Well, shall we dance?" And with that, Niten lead their dance.

They began to dance in circles on the street and on either side of the side walks. The street was empty since the locals of this small town outside of San Francisco left to return home. The sky was dark with night and would've made the whole town covered with black if it weren't for the street lights turned on. This gave the couple almost an eerie look but to Niten, it made Aoife look spectacular. The lights made her green eyes glitter and her flaming hair turn into a softer red. Aoife noticed how they both didn't look away from each other's faces when they started dancing all about the street. She could clearly see her reflected self in his irises.

"Hmpf!," Niten groaned as he tripped on his foot and fell. They finally broke their gaze to see if he was alright. "I'm fine, don't worry." was his response. Aoife stood silently until she lifted him up to his feet. "Shall we continue?" A rosy blush came to her cheeks but was quickly hidden away. Niten merely smiled. They both resumed their dance positions and tried again.

* * *

**Aoife and Niten belong to Michael Scott**


End file.
